Mord ist ihr Hobby: Kakaospur bis zum Horizont
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Eine Parodie auf J.B.Fletcher und unsere anderen Lieblingscharaktere... AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


**Disclaimer**: Weder Jennifer Snape noch mir gehören die bekannten Figuren der Serie "Mord ist ihr Hobby" und keine von uns beiden verdient etwas mit der Story.  
Ich sowieso nicht, ich übersetze bloß.

Die Originalstory mit dem Titel „Murder She Wrote: Spoof" von Jennifer Snape ist ebenfalls hier bei veröffentlicht.

_**A/N**__: Ich verehre "Mord ist ihr Hobby", besonders Jessica, ich finde sie großartig! Ich dachte, es wäre lustig, eine Parodie zu verfassen.  
Jennifer Snape_

**Ü/N**: Und ich fand diese Geschichten einfach klasse, weil Jennifer damit genau das durch den Kakao zieht, worüber ich mich seit fünfzehn Jahren abwechselnd aufrege oder wundere… No offence! Ich mag diese Serie, habe so ziemlich alle Folgen gesehen und sogar einige der Bücher dazu. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht widerstehen…

**Special Thanks to Lapislazuli for beta**

Mr.Spock

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mord ist ihr Hobby: Kakaospur bis zum Horizont**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„Nun ja, es scheint ein offener und zugleich gelöster Fall zu sein." Der Sheriff nickte seinen Beamten zu. „Wir haben die Fingerabdrücke des Verdächtigen überall auf der Leiche, ein klares Motiv und vierhundertzweiunddreißig Augenzeugen, die sahen, wie er den Mann ermordete."

Jessica jedoch runzelte die Stirn und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen das Kinn. „Hmm…Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Irgendetwas passt hier nicht so recht…"

Der Sheriff benutzte unverzüglich seine Trillerpfeife. „Hey, Leute! Habt ihr das gehört? Mrs. F. ist der Ansicht, dass hier irgendetwas faul ist. Lasst den Verdächtigen frei!"

"Aber Chef…", stotterte der Officer. "Jeder hat gesehen, wie er den Mann ermordet hat! Und wir haben ein unterzeichnetes Geständnis!"

Der Sheriff presste die Kiefer zusammen. „Ist mir egal._Niemand wird verhaftet bis Mrs. Fletcher uns grünes Licht gibt!"_

„Sie haben ja recht, Chef", murrten sie. Sie ließen den Mann frei und er machte sich aus dem Staub.

Der Sheriff drehte sich zu Jessica. „Also, Ma'am, würden Sie mir dann erklären, was passiert ist? Ähm, natürlich nicht, dass ich es nicht wüsste, aber – ähm – einfach nur um zu sehen ob _Sie_ es wissen."

„Oh, natürlich, Sheriff." Jessica lächelte. „Nun, es begann als ich bemerkte, dass der Krug vom Tisch genommen und auf das Klavier gestellt wurde und dann tauchte das Rosenblatt, das auf dem Fußboden lag mysteriöserweise in der Tasche des Verdächtigen auf und der Taxifahrer hatte rotes Haar und sprach Norwegisch."

Der Sheriff sah sie vollkommen verwirrt an. _Worüber zum Henker spricht sie da?_

„…dann blieb die Armbanduhr um exakt vierzehn Minuten nach Neun stehen und ich esse immer nur an Dienstagen Fleisch, also kann das alles nur Eins bedeuten…"

_Dass Sie vollkommen verrückt sind?_

„Dass der Mörder die alte Mrs. Carter ist!" Jessica zeigte auf eine liebe alte Dame, die in der Ecke saß und strickte.

_Jep, Ich stimme dem besser zu oder ich stehe dumm da._

„Ach du meine Güte!" Der Sheriff nickte energisch. „Sie haben Recht! Wenn es je einen kaltblütigen Mörder gegeben hat, dann ist sie einer. Verhaftet sie!"

Ein SWAT- Team tauchte prompt hinter einem Busch auf und umzingelte sie.

Ein Helikopter erschien am Himmel und ein Mann mit einem Megaphon schrie die alte Dame an.

„LASSEN SIE DIE STRICKNADELN FALLEN – ICH WIEDERHOLE – LASSEN SIE DIE STRICKNADELN FALLEN!"

Der Sheriff trat vor. „Ich würde Ihnen raten, ohne Gegenwehr mit uns zu kommen, Ma'am. Wir wollen hier keine Szene veranstalten."

Die liebe alte Dame sah in völliger Verwirrung auf und hielt eine Hand hinter ihr Ohr. „Verzeihen Sie, mein Lieber? Ich bin ein wenig schwerhörig…"

„Oh wirklich", erwiderte der Sheriff sarkastisch. „Und ich bin die Königin von England."

Jessica schüttelte rügend den Kopf über die alte Dame.

Dann erzählte irgendjemand einen Witz, um die Stimmung aufzulockern.

**The End**

**------------------**

**-------------------------**

**Kapitel**** 2**

**-------------------------**

**-------------------**

Es war ein Sonntagnachmittag und Jessica telefonierte mit ihrer besten Freundin.

„Nancy, Liebes, bist du es?"

Nancy erbleichte vor Furcht. _Oh nein, es ist diese Frau, die einen Fuß in eine Stadt setzt und prompt stirbt die halbe Bevölkerung._

„Nancy…? Bist du da? Ich dachte, ich könnte kommen und dich besuchen."

„NEIN!" Die erschrockene Frau verriet sich. „Bitte tu´s nicht!"

Jessica war betroffen. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Nun ja, jedes Mal wenn du jemanden besuchst, wird fünf Minuten nach deiner Ankunft irgendeine arme Seele ermordet."

„Hmm…da hast du nicht ganz unrecht", stimmte Jessica zu. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Na gut, ist ja auch egal. Stattdessen werde ich dann meine beste Freundin Hilda besuchen. Sie lebt in Kentucky."

Nancy runzelte indigniert die Stirn. „Ich dachte, _ich_ wäre deine beste Freundin!"

„Bist du auch, Liebes", versicherte ihr Jessica. „In_Washington_."

„Was soll das denn heißen", reagierte die Frau verschnupft. „Wie viele beste Freundinnen hast du?"

Jessica kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Oh, bei meiner letzten Zählung waren es siebenhundertunddreißig. Plus oder Minus ein paar. Ich vergesse immer die genaue Anzahl. Auf jeden Fall, ich muss mich beeilen."

Prompt legte sie auf und wählte eine andere Nummer. Nach ein paar Mal Klingeln ertönte eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hallo?"

„Hilda! Ich komme dich besuchen!"

„Jessica", rief Hilda. „Oh, das klingt wundervoll!"

Plötzlich änderte sich ihre Stimme. „Obwohl, meine Liebe, ich bin im Moment ziemlich beschäftigt… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich viel Zeit mit dir verbringen kann…"

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", spottete Jessica. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendjemand ermordet wird sobald ich ankomme – ich kann meine Zeit dann damit verbringen, den Fall aufzuklären."

„Großartig. Ich freue mich darauf, dich zu sehen!"

---------------------------

---------------------------

Ein paar Stunden später landete das Flugzeug in Kentucky und Jessica stieg aus.

Unverzüglich fielen zwanzig Leute tot um.

Jessica verdrehte verärgert die Augen. „Um Himmels Willen, kann ich nicht mal irgendwo hin verreisen ohne dass die Leute ständig tot umfallen?"

Plötzlich tauchte ein Polizist auf und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Verzeihung, Ma'am, nichts für Ungut... aber könnten Sie wohl den Mord für uns aufklären? Wir können uns damit wirklich nicht aufhalten. Und selbst wenn, dann würde es uns an der nötigen Intelligenz fehlen."

„Wenn es denn sein_muss_", sagte Jessica, verschränkte die Arme und gab vor, verärgert zu sein. „Ich werde meinen _ganzen_ Urlaub damit verplempern, das Verbrechen für euch inkompetente Polizisten aufzuklären, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte in sich hinein, im Geheimen geschmeichelt durch all die Aufmerksamkeit.

„In Ordnung, lasst mal sehen", murmelte sie und begann zu arbeiten. Sie schloss ihre Augen, drehte sich im Kreis und deutete mit dem Finger willkürlich in die Gegend.

„Und der Mörder ist… er!" Sie öffnete ihre Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie auf eine Eiche zeigte.

„Brilliant! Vielen Dank, Ma'am!" Der Polizist strahlte dankbar und klimperte mit seinen Handschellen. „Wir sind schon seit einer Weile hinter ihm her…."

Sofort verhaftete er den Baum. Alles jubelte.

Seth (der aus dem Nichts erschien und gar keinen Grund hatte, sich im Staat Kentucky aufzuhalten) erzählte einen Witz über Bäume, um an die Sache anzuknüpfen.

The End

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 3**

**----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------**

Es war ein Montagnachmittag im Polizeirevier und der Sheriff führte einige Bewerbungsgespräche, um einen passenden Officer zu finden, der das Team verstärken sollte…

_Kandidat Nummer__ eins:_

Der Sheriff stellte die erste Frage von seinem Blatt. „Was würden Sie tun, wenn Sie einer öffentlichen Ruhestörung beiwohnen?"

Der glänzende junge Mann dachte ein paar Sekunden nach, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, zu allererst würde ich versuchen, die Situation zu klären und dann um Verstärkung ersuchen. Und natürlich würde ich versuchen, ohne Waffe auszukommen und nur schießen, wenn es absolute unumgänglich wäre und mir sicher wäre, dass keine Zivilisten in die Schusslinie –„

Der Sheriff schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, Officer, aber Sie bekommen den Job nicht. "

„Was… ? Warum", stotterte der Mann.

„Wir können in unserem Team niemanden gebrauchen, der Jessica Fletcher in den Schatten stellt, fürchte ich." Er zeigte auf ein Schild hinter seinem Kopf auf dem stand: ‚_Nur Idioten zugelassen'_. Er lächelte freundlich. „Tut mit Leid, Regierungspolitik. Schönen Tag noch."

Er brachte ihn hinaus.

----------------------------

----------------------------

_Kandidat Nummer zwei:_

Der Sheriff las eine andere Frage vor. „Wie würden Sie einen Mordverdächtigen befragen?"

Der Officer blinzelte dümmlich. „Was ist ein Verdächtiger?"

Der Sheriff lächelte. „Willkommen im Team, mein Sohn."

----------------------------

----------------------------

_Kandidat Nummer drei:_

Der Sheriff nickte dem jungen Mann zu. „Hallo Sie, wie ist Ihr Name?"

Der Mann zerbrach sich den Kopf um die richtige Antwort zu geben. „Ähm…"

Der Sheriff streckte die Arme aus, um ihm die Hände zu schütteln. „Sie sind eingestellt!"

**------------------**

**--------****-----------------**

**Kapitel**** 4**

**-------------------------**

**-------------------**

Seth und Jessica saßen in Jessicas Küche, so wie sie es unbedingt an jeder Minute an jedem einzelnen Tag zu tun pflegten. Sie hämmerte wie wild auf ihrer Schreibmaschine.

„Was schreibst du da, Jess", fragte Seth.

„Ein neues Buch."

„Oih, worum geht es denn da", fragte er, total neben sich vor Spannung.

„Es geht um das gleiche Thema, das ich auch in meinen anderen viertausendsechsundsiebzig Büchern behandelt habe."

Seth zwinkerte, kein bisschen klüger.

Jessica verdrehte die Augen. „Einen _Mord__."_"

„Wirklich?" Seth war so fassungslos, dass er vom Stuhl fiel und sich auf dem Boden wieder fand. „Nun, ich habe niemals…"

„Tja, mein letztes Buch war ein solcher Erfolg, dass ich dachte, ich könnte in dieser Richtung weitermachen", erklärte Jessica.

„Oih, und worum ging es darin", fragte Seth.

Jessica verdrehte die Augen. „Mord."

„Wirklich?" Seth war so fassungslos, dass er vom Fußboden fiel. „Nun, ich habe nie…"

Jessica kaute nachdenklich auf ihrem Bleistift herum. "Das einzige Problem ist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Charakter umbringen soll…"

„Wie wäre es, wenn dieser Charakter eines natürlichen Todes sterben würde", schlug Seth vor.

„Nein", antwortete verärgert, „es muss ein MORD sein."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Krankheit?"

„Das ist auch kein Mord!"

„Wie wäre es damit, dass er über seine Schnürsenkel stolpert und stirbt", fügte Seth hilfsbereit hinzu.

Jessica sah ein, dass sie das nicht weiterbrachte und stattdessen stellte sie Seth eine Frage, die sie schon länger beschäftigte.

„Seth, warum kommst du eigentlich immer ungebeten in mein Haus?"

Seth zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und warum lässt du immer die Türe offen, so dass ich unangemeldet hereinplatzen kann?"

Jessica sann eine Weile darüber nach. „Weißt du, ich habe keine Ahnung."

**------------------**

**-------------------------**

**Kapitel 5**

**-------------------------**

**-------------------**

Dorothy Brown keuchte hilflos, als das Gift durch ihre Venen rann. Sie sank auf ihrem Bett zurück und der letzte Gedanke, den sie je haben würde kreiste durch ihren Geist…_Wie kann ich einen Hinweis darauf hinterlassen, wer mein Mörder war?_

Sie sah wild um sich und griff nach dem einzigen Buch in Reichweite – ihre leichte Bettlektüre – und mit ihrer letzten ersterbenden Kraft schaffte sie es, einen Satz in ihrem Buch zu markieren, der lautete: ‚Ich wurde ermordet von Jack Phillips, dem Spediteur von nebenan, mit einem unbekannten Gift aus Dihydrochloropentaminphosphat, gemischt mit Kaninchenmist, und Jessica Fletcher, ich hoffe, du führst die Ermittlungen, denn wenn du das diesen Volltrotteln von der Polizei überlässt, wird dieser Fall nie gelöst werden.'

Nein, so was! Was für ein Glück, dass sie gerade dieses Buch las und nicht "Sakrileg".

**THE END **


End file.
